It is already known to make flame resistant fabrics from carbonizable oxidized organic fibers capable of strongly absorbing the thermal infra-red radiation of a fire. Such fabrics are preferably of the mesh type and the said organic fibers may be based on polyacrylonitrile. Other fibers, such as aramides are provided to facilitate the weaving. Such fabrics are, for example, made and sold under the Trade name MONTSEGUR by La Societe Ariegeoise de Bonneterie, 09300 MONTFERRIER, FRANCE.